Can't Hide It Forever
by DisneyShipper
Summary: Set after goodbye and the sequel to Here Comes Forever (you don't need to read Here Comes Forever, I have all you need in the first chapter) Somehow Shawn doesn't know about Josh and Maya. Maya continually tries to hide it from him but as the title says they can't hide it forever. LOTS of Joshaya fluff and goodies. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go lovely people, a sequel. Now as I said in the synopsis you do not need to read the other story first. I can put the chapter needed to understand this fic in this fic. Also I have a friend that is an amazing writer and she wrote this fanfiction that I absolutely love to pieces and you should go read it. It's on wattpad, if you're interested in reading it then let me know, I can give all the info. I would have completely abandoned my prior thought about this fic and written something like her's, but I can't top her's soooooo here we are**

Maya went into the breakfast room of her apartment. Shawn saw her and smiled, "Hey kiddo! How'd you sleep?"

Maya smiled groggily. When Maya sat down Shawn spoke again, "So Katy and I have to go to the court once more to make the adoption official. That's today, what are you doing?"

Maya shrugged, "Probably go over to Riley's house."

Shawn nodded, "Ok. That's good but the family is still over. Morgan and Josh included."

"Yeah, that's fine I'm really close to them." Maya said without thinking. Katy choked and spit out her food in her napkin. Shawn looked at her, "You ok sweetie?"

Katy cleared her throat, "Yeah." Maya gave her mom a brief glare and her mom shrugged. Shawn looked from Maya to Katy confused, "Ok what's going on?" Shawn asked firmly. Katy took Shawn's hand, "Nothing's happening." Shawn stared at Maya and slowly nodded, "Ok. Well I'm supposing that's because of Riley…. Right?"

Katy and Maya got serious. Maya nodded, "Yes, definitely because of Riley, no one else."

Shawn looked at them and sighed, "That better be true… or else."

Katy sighed, "Shawn. It is true."

Shawn still wasn't sure so Katy tried a different tactic. She took both of Shawn's hands, "I remember when I first met you. You came into the diner where I worked and talked me off. I was, at first, disgusted. I guess it was just fate because my daughter had gotten close with you so I kind of tagged along."

Shawn smiled, "I liked you the minute I met you. You were so fiery I loved it. It took me a while to find out I actually loved you and to ask you out but hey, we're good now."

Katy smiled and kissed him. Maya mouthed thank you to her mom and went to her room to get ready for the day. She put on her clothes and grabbed a bag and headed over there. She climbed into Riley's window. She was still in bed so Maya jumped on top of her. "Riley!" Riley smiled, "Maya!" Riley sat up in bed. "Did you already have breakfast?"

Maya stood up, "Yes. Funny you mentioned that too. I wanted to tell you that Shawn might be coming over at any random time. So if your dumb uncle comes around I need to pretend like I don't care so he won't go uber protective."

Riley looked shocked, "Dumb? I thought you liked him."

Maya playfully hit her. Riley smiled, "Alright Maya, I can help you with that. Let me tell him."

Maya stood there looking at Riley, "Yeah that's actually a really good idea."

Riley grabbed her phone and texted Josh. He texted back immediately. Riley saw it and quickly turned off her phone. Maya looked at her funny, "What did he say?"

Riley looked at Maya, "Oh nothing. Except every now and then he divulges his inner most feelings to me."

Maya's eyes grew wide and she jumped on the bed, "GIMME!"

Riley threw her phone at the door and someone caught it. They both looked up and it was Topanga. She smiled, "What are you doing guys?"

Maya walked over to Topanga, "Riley was giving her phone to me." Maya held out her hand and Topanga hesitated, "I'm not sure I believe you." Riley got off her bed and walked over to her mom, "Don't mom."

"I didn't think so." Topanga gave Riley her phone and sighed, "Do you girls want to come out for breakfast?"

Maya smiled, "I already ate but I'll sit with ya'll."

They walked to the table and everyone started to eat except Maya. The door opened and in came the family. Maya and Riley looked around to see everyone. Riley grinned at her family and invited them to eat. Josh was the last one in the room. As soon as Josh came in Maya turned her back her face beet red. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the same hand on Riley's shoulder. She knew it was Josh so she maintained her composure and looked up. That was a bad idea because when she looked up she saw Josh looking into her eyes. She couldn't handle it Josh smiled at her, "Long game?"

Maya sighed, "Long game."


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter :D**

 **1 year later**

Josh sat down next to Maya, naturally, and turned to him and smirked, "You don't have to replace anyone, Riley is staying right her."

Josh turned away and smiled.** Josh's parents and Riley's parents both smiled warmly. Riley hugged Maya and Maya grinned at Riley. The door opened and in came Katy. Maya pushed Josh away from her, since he was at the end of the seat he completely fell off and rolled on his back. Shawn came after Katy and noticed Josh he frowned, "Josh why are you laying on the floor?"

Josh panicked a little and stuttered, "Um…."

Alan broke in, "Because he was…."

Riley then spoke louder than her grandpa, "He was checking to make sure there was nothing under that shelf, I think I left something there and he was looking." Riley gestured to the cabinet that Josh was laying next too. Josh looked and grabbed a random book and tossed it to Riley. He got up and walked over to Riley and sat next to her. Katy smiled, "Maya here's the key in case you come home before us."

Katy then shoved Shawn out the door. By then everyone was done eating. Riley looked at Maya and perked up, "Do you want to go to the mall?"

Maya smiled, "Yeah! We should go! We're not quite sixteen yet though, how will we get there?"

All the adults had things to do so they were in a predicament. Josh looked at them, "I can take you."

Riley rolled her eyes, "I'm supposed to be celebrating with my best friend and only her. I do NOT want to be any third wheel."

Maya looked at Riley, "HEY! Josh and I are NOT dating not." Then Maya mumbled, "As much as I'd like that."

Josh didn't hear her, "YEAH!" He made the mistake of looking in her eyes and they just looked at each other when Riley shot her hands up and looked at the adults, "See! This is what you're leaving me with!" Josh broke eye contact with Maya and looked at Riley, "I can sit in the car or the food court."

Riley sighed, "We're going to see a movie; you can see it too but don't sit next to us."

Josh agreed and the girls headed off to the mall. They watched the movie and shopped and they went home. Maya and Riley put on their outfits to try them on. Josh knocked on the door to say it was time for dinner and Maya answered wearing a silver dress that went high up and showed a lot of leg. It slopped down in the front but didn't show any cleavage. Josh stared at Maya and Riley came over and Maya looked at her. Josh was trying to get past and when Maya turned back to him their lips accidentally touched. Maya jumped back started and Josh, beet red retreated to the kitchen. Maya looked at Riley who was smiling and proclaimed, "That didn't count as a first kiss; that never happened."

Riley raised her eyebrows, "What was it like?"

Maya looked at Riley, "What do you mean?"

Riley dropped it. It didn't count.

Josh was frazzled. He walked into the kitchen and tried to block it out of his mind. When the girl came in Josh didn't sit next to Maya. They didn't look at each other or talk to each other. When the adults were cleaning the dishes Maya went to Josh, "That never happened right?"

Josh smiled, "What never happened?"

Maya smiled back. Good they were on the same page. She still hadn't had her first kiss yet. She was saving it for the right moment. Maya had asked to spend the night with Riley so when everyone left they watched movies and talked. Then they went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter**

 **Guest Thanks I'm glad you like the hiding Josh part**

 **Ashley if you want more details go read the other fic. That will give you plenty of details.**

 **Siennese Hi friend! I'm glad you're reading this story! I was wondering if you would find it.**

 **Lavender thank you for saying I'm a good writer. That means so much to me!**

Maya was drawing a picture of a woman with a dress on when she got a text. She smiled at she saw the contact.

 **Boing: Feel up to some company?**

Maya could have sworn her heart stopped at this message. She paused before responding as she thought of her parents in the other room. She shrugged, it's not like anything would happen so she opened her phone and responded.

 **Sure**

A knock came at her window and she hurriedly made her way to the window and opened it as she saw Josh smiling at her. She put her hand on her hip, "You knew I'd say yes!"

Josh rolled his eyes, "As if you'd say no." They walked over to Maya's bed and sat down.

Josh looked at her, "Any word about the whole Zay thing?"

"What? Oh no! He hasn't put anything out there yet."

Josh nodded, "I see."

Maya raised her eyebrows, "Jealous Uncle Boing?"

"I'm not your uncle Maya." He said avoiding the question. Maya looked at him for an answer and time stopped as they stared into each other's eyes. Well it didn't literally stop because she could hear the clock on the wall. They just stared across that short distance for a while. They were so close. Maya's heart was literally beating out of her chest. She just hoped he couldn't hear it. She had to fight the urge to kiss him as her question lingered.

"Um, no, why would I be?" Josh lied. Maya raised an eyebrow. Josh sighed, "Ok fine I really don't like what Zay did. Seriously what the heck did he think he was doing then?"

Maya sighed, "It was a little while ago."

Josh said nothing. Maya took his hand, "Hey, I don't like him like that, I never will. No one could ever compare to how I like you."

Josh laced their fingers together and smiled. Maya's phone rang and she groaned as she saw Riley's name.

"Yes Riley?"

"Lucas and I are going on a date tomorrow, so you know that means that you and Zay would have to go too. I know the situation with Josh isn't ideal…"

Maya looked at Josh as he abruptly got up. Maya ended the conversation with Riley and got up to stand next to Josh. Josh looked at Maya, "Why didn't you tell her I was here?"

"I didn't want to lose the moment, but that didn't work like I wanted it too." Maya sighed.

Josh took Maya and put her against the wall. Maya gasped at how close they were her eyes shifted to his lips as they parted and in an intense tone her stated, "You have absolutely no idea how you affect me Maya. Every time I'm around you I can't believe how mature you're growing and how beautiful you get. I have no idea how this happened, I hate that I can't stop thinking of you. I just don't want to hurt you, or for you to miss out on something…"

Maya pushed him away, "Something what? Something more? Really? I don't think you understand Josh. I don't just like you, I really like you. I know how I feel, it's not going to go away. It's my life! If I want to wait for you I as sure as heck will!" Maya turned her face away from him to hide from her glistening eyes. Josh touched her cheek and gently spoke, "Maya…"

"Josh…" She froze, he was certainly closer than he was before. They heard a noise and turned to look at then door. There was a knock.

"Maya?" Shawn said.  
"GO!" Maya hissed at Josh. He scrambled out the window and she jumped back onto her bed and pretending like she had been drawing the whole time. Shawn came in, "Who was that you were talking to?"  
Maya looked up, "What do you mean?"

Shawn looked around, "Was someone in here?"

Maya gave him the best confused facial expression she could, "Someone… In here? Why would someone be in here?"  
Shawn shrugged, "I thought I heard someone."

Maya shook her head. Shawn darted to the window, by then Josh was long gone so Shawn went and kissed Maya's head, "Goodnight kiddo."

Maya smiled, "Goodnight!"

Shawn left and Maya let out a sigh of relief. One more day Josh was able to avoid Shawn. She wondered how long she could keep this up. She put her drawing down and went to go brush her teeth.

 **End of the chapter, did ya'll like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I have a question. Is there anything you want to happen in this story? Let me know!  
Siennese I can try to keep it G. I think that is possible so that will happen. How long they can avoid Shawn is a mystery. He will find out because of the title. But not too soon, there will be some close calls and some really close calls. Never seen the show you were referencing :[] Josh hasn't lost any shoes… yet I don't know if he will or not. But a bucket of shoes? LOL that would be funny, Shawn: where did all the shoes come from? Maya: I don't know.**

 **Thank you too all the people that favorited and followed!**

The next day was when the gang was set up to go to the mall. Maya was dreading it, she didn't want to hang out with Zay. She fell onto her bed and looked at the window. She sat up and noticed something neither her nor Shawn had noticed the night before. On the fire escape there was a single red rose with a card attached to it. She thought a minute, what…. Then she remembered. Today was February 14, Valentine's Day. She walked to the window, no wonder she hadn't noticed it. It had just gotten there; she knew this because of how fresh it was. She looked around and saw no sign of who put it there. She crawled back into her room and looked at the card. It read: **Maya, I thought about what you said. I know I'm not prepared yet to end the long game. Today is Valentine's day and I thought I would give you special things today to remind you that I do like you, I just want to wait. I know that isn't a good explanation to the things I have done. I still am going to do this and I hope you like it. I think of our situation as that forbidden love you know, I always liked that stuff in the movies so when I am too caught up that helps. I know I can't possibly say anything to make you understand my thought process. If I'm being like Sherlock to you let me know. I don't want to ignore you and just use you. (Even though it worked out in the end which was great) Watch for the next gift, don't be nervous about the mall tonight, it will be fine. You'll see.**

 **Yours truly, Josh.**

Maya smiled, Josh Mathews was a total fangirl, or boy because he was a boy. He liked forbidden romance, he liked Sherlock and Maya. She didn't have a preference on Sherlock. She just liked the mystery. She thought about the note and decided to put it somewhere Shawn wouldn't find it. She looked at the beautiful rose and decided to leave it out in a small vase. She grabbed the vase and put some water in it putting the flower in it. She placed it in the center of her room and sighed happily. She looked at the wall clock, she needed to be at Riley's by 10 and they would head to the mall by 1 to go watch a movie and walk around the mall. She had told Josh they would be walking around at 4:00 so that was probably why he thought it all was happening tonight. She grabbed some clothes and other things and stuffed them in a bag and headed out.

When Maya walked through the bay window Riley's room was a mess. Maya was stunned, "Woah Riley. What's going on? It looks like a tornado hit your room."

Riley sat amongst all the clothes and things and sighed, "I can't find the perfect Valentine dress."

"Do you have to wear a dress?" Maya asked looking down at her jeans and shirt.

"I'd like to." Riley glanced at Maya and looked serious, "Maya you should wear a dress too."

"NO thank you I'm perfectly fine like this."

Riley crossed her arms and hmphed. Maya's phone started to ring, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi Maya it's me Shawn."

"You know you're my dad now."

"Yeah I need to get used to that. But what I called you for is that there is this dress out your window. I've never seen it before, what is it?"

"Oh, it's just out there because it was wet." Maya lied, "May you please bring it over to Riley's?"

"Ok, sure."

"Thanks!" Maya hung up. Riley looked at her curiously, "What was that?"

"Dad's bringing over a dress that you might be able to use." Maya said nonchalantly. Riley looked at her, "Maya since when do you have dresses I can borrow."

Maya shrugged and got out her phone and texted Josh.

 **I love the gestures but when have I ever worn a dress?**

 **Boing: I know you don't wear dresses. Except for that silver one you bought, but you swiftly returned it. But if you ever go somewhere nice and you need one you have it. Plus Riley can borrow it too. I know she's dramatic when she gets dressed for dates.**

Maya smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. There was a knock at the door. Maya smiled at Riley, "I can get it." Maya got up to go answer the door and admit Shawn into the apartment but instead it was Josh out there. They both looked at each other and blushed. Josh stuttered, "….I…Um….I came to give Topanga her thingie back." Josh waved something in Maya's face. Maya smiled, he was so cute when he didn't know what things were. It was times like these that made Maya wish there was more than just what there was now. She giggled as she saw what Josh was holding when he finally kept his hand still, "Josh, that's a makeup brush. And why do you have it?"

Josh crossed his arms, "For my drama class we needed to put on makeup for the characters. It's over now so I don't need it."

Maya was really amused by Josh's lack of knowledge in this area. He seemed like he knew everything to her so for him not to know something as simple as a brush was kind of funny to her. The elevator dinged and Maya looked at Josh, "That's my dad, I can take the brush for you if you want to leave."

"Ok." Josh handed the brush to her and left. They passed each other in the hall, Josh smiled at Shawn and continued to the elevator. Maya had to keep from grinning at the awkwardness the college boy had around her new dad. She kept it together, however, as Shawn approached with the dress. Shawn looked behind him and then at Maya, "What was he doing here?"

Maya explained," I was in Riley's room and I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was you so I opened the door and it was Josh returning this brush to Topanga that he used."

Shawn was confused but decided not to press further. He lifted the dress to show Maya. It was gorgeous. It was pink and was knee length with it had the lacy pattern on it and big sleeves that went down to the wrist. Maya was dumbfounded by how pretty it was but tried to act like this wasn't her first time seeing. She took the dress and hugged Shawn. "Thanks! Have fun with Mom."

Shawn left and Maya went back into Riley's room. She showed Riley the dress and Riley loved it. Riley jumped up, "GIMME!" Maya chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm but decided she liked it and she wanted to wear it. Riley looked disappointed and Maya showed her the dress in the closet Riley had missed. It was red and sparkly. It also went down to the knee. Riley smiled and looked at it, "This is perfect! It also has sparkles which I love." Maya smiled at Riley, "That's probably why you bought it!"

Riley nodded, "I'll get changed here; do you want to get changed in the bathroom?"

Maya agreed and headed to the bathroom to get changed into the dress. Once they ate lunch they were ready to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere in this there will be songs ya'll can listen to songs that will enhance your reading experience. If the story has a song in bold then that is a song to listen too. Does that make sense? The song in this chapter is You're in Love by Taylor Swift (I don't own anything like the songs or the characters)**

 **Jess heeeeeeeey friend! I'm glad that you liked that that the grad relationship was fake. I was really taking a risk there. Of course Josh offered to take the girls to the theater that's what he does hehe. And the kiss that totally didn't happen, will happen sometime. Also Shawn coming in didn't interrupt a kiss because I never planned on that to happen then. I have a plan for that you'll see Josh does something in this chapter. I actually patterned the dress Josh gave Maya after one I have.**

 **Siennese SO I'm sorry I confused you but we figured that out. Thanks for telling me you were confused. OH so I didn't know it was Josh's birthday on Valentine's Day… poor him. Ah well thanks for telling I definitely incorporated it in this chapter. I hope you like what she gives him.**

 **Pilsmyfavoritefood interesting name but I made this chapter longer for you since I haven't updated recently.**

 **Thank you dear people that followed and favorited!**

They walked to the movie theater from the car and Riley turned to Maya, "Are you going to give Josh anything for his birthday?"

"Sure! That'd be great when is it?" Maya asked as she walked with her hands in her coat pocket. Riley stopped and Maya looked behind her to look at Riley, "What?"

Riley stood there, "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Maya asked confused. Riley looked at Maya, "His birthday is today, February 14."

Maya's mouth opened in surprise, "Today? Why didn't he tell me?"

Riley started to walk again as she said, "He isn't one to make his birthday a big deal. Ever since he got into college he hasn't wanted us to celebrate. He hasn't told anyone, people just find out. I thought you knew because you and Josh are like, you know meant to be."

Maya blushed and playfully hit Riley. Riley looked hurt, "What was that for?"  
Maya looked at her best friend, "Riley I'm only a sophomore in high school. I think it's a little too early to say any of us found a soulmate, you know?"

Riley shrugged, "Ok."

Maya changed the subject, "Do you know what we're seeing?"

Riley shook her head, "No, Lucas said it was some special they're doing on Valentine's Day. He wouldn't say anything else."

They arrived and the boys already had the tickets. Maya and Riley eagerly grabbed them and looked, "An American in Paris? Isn't a play?" Maya asked. Lucas put his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder, "Yes but they're doing playing the actual play in the theaters today."

Riley smiled and looked at Lucas, "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and Lucas blushed. Zay looked at Maya who simply said, "Thanks." she walked into the theater and sat down next to Riley, Zay sat next to Maya and it started.

When it was over they talked about and decided to walk around.

"I think it would be amazing to see the actual play live." Maya said.

Riley put her head on Lucas' arm while they walked, "I liked the aspect that even though there were obstacles and trials and people not liking them that they still got together."

Maya looked at Riley and chuckled, "Of course you liked that, you love romance. I liked the funny parts."

Zay grabbed Maya's arm and Lucas gently escorted Riley away.

"Maya, why are you always avoiding me?" Zay asked Maya who jerked her arm out of Zay's grasp.

"I just don't like doing these date things because I don't like you like that. At Topanga's when we're all sitting around together and I'm sitting in my seat next to Riley, you're sitting Next to Lucas and you know the seating. Anyway that's great, you're a comic relief and that's cool but this isn't."

Zay nodded and walked off to where Riley and Lucas were a couple feet away. Maya looked at them when a man came up to her that had obviously spent too much time at the bar. The man came up behind her and grabbed her arms so she couldn't move he put his head on her shoulder and whispered things into her ear. Maya was terrified, who was this weird man? Why was he doing this? Suddenly the her arms were free and she heard a groan she turned a groan the guy was on the floor and Josh had pinned him on the floor, "Don't EVER mess with my woman!" The police came and grabbed the man to go to jail. Maya looked dumbfounded at Josh as the other 3 came running up.

"What happened?" Riley asked shocked. Maya looked down as Josh said that some guy was harassing Maya and he stopped him. Lucas looked at his best friend, "ZAY!"

"What?"

"It's your fault Maya was in danger! Thank flippin gosh Josh was here." As Lucas was rebuking Zay Maya looked at Josh, "Yeah, why are you here?"

Josh grabbed Maya's hand, "I knew you were nervous so I showed up at 5:00 and trailed ya'll to make sure that everything was going well. A person came and bumped into me so I had to help pick their stuff up, when I turned around that boozy guy was there so I attacked him."

Maya kissed Josh's cheek, "Thank you." Josh felt like a million volts of electricity went up his spine. HE smiled at Maya and started to walk away but Maya grabbed Josh and he spun around. Maya reached into her purse and grabbed a picture that was of two people shaking hands and it said someday in fancy letters. Taped to the picture was a necklace that was woven with cords and it had a pendant that said two young hearts. Josh looked at the thing in Maya's hands and his mouth dropped. "You drew this?"

Maya nodded shyly, "I also made the necklace; the words will make sense later. I making you something else too."

Josh looked at Maya a bit confused, "But why?"

"Well Valentine's Day plus your birthday so I thought I could do it."

"You knew it was my birthday?"

"Yeah."

"I love it." Josh said overwhelmed with the feelings he had for the blonde in front of him. He smiled at her and had to walk away to force his urge to kiss. No it was definitely not the time for that. The long game, he knew that was what it was. Plus he wasn't ready.

Riley touched Maya's arm, "But I just told you…"

"Yeah I know. Well this is the long game, it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames, we'll see when it's over if the high is worth pain because we're young and we're reckless. We'll take this way too far it will leave us breathless or with a nasty scar."

They all stood there stunned. Zay stepped in, "Well that was a nice soliloquy but isn't time to leave?"

Lucas looked at his watch, "Yeah we should." Lucas pecked his girlfriend on the cheek and said goodbye.

The girls walked to their car and they got in. Riley's grandma had picked them up. Maya rolled her eyes why did it half to be her? Maya thought they had left to go home. The radio was on and Maya heard _you can feel it on the way home, you're in love_ Maya recognized it as the song **You're in Love.** Maya sighed, "Tonight didn't seem to be her night. Riley sense this and asked her grandma to turn off the radio, she grabbed Maya's hand to comfort her as Maya looked out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the three people that followed and favorited! Did ya'll have a good Valentines?**

 **Jess who doesn't love protective Josh? You'll find some Shawnism in this chapter you might like. I liked Maya's gift too. I thought it was cool. I 'm here to give you an immense amount of Pathos so if you feel that, that's good**

 **Siennese wow thanks for the lengthly review. I wanted to have Josh protect Maya because it's cute when he does that. Yes I'm sure Maya heard Josh say the woman thing. Yay I'm glad you loved Maya's gift. I didn't have an amazing Valentines Day like them because I don't have one XD. I knew from BMW that Josh had lung problems and they had to put him in special baby care but I didn't know that his bday was Feb 14.**

 **guest that is confused. Think realism righting without the tragedy. This story is more about character development with romance than an actual plot. If you want a plot though it is them trying to hide their feelings from Shawn.**

 **4 months later**

It was finally summer and Riley and Maya's family were invited to Philly to stay with Riley's grandparents. Riley wasn't too thrilled because she knew Josh would be there and she knew that even though Maya and Josh weren't dating she would still be a third wheel. They were in the car almost there and Riley texted Josh that she wanted time with Maya too. Josh replied of course, he had other friends there too. Riley then asked when Josh had actually known when he liked Maya. He said he started to like Maya on the trip to Metropolis, Illinois.

 _Flashback_

 _The Mathews gang was all going on a trip to Metropolis as a rest on spring break in 8_ _th_ _grade. Maya of course was in tow because where could Riley go without her best friend? Nowhere. The first day the usual between Josh and Maya happened, her being insane and him running away. But throughout the trip Josh seemed a little more used to Maya and didn't run away as much. Riley and Maya had had so much fun on that trip because there was much to do around the hotel._

 _END  
_ Riley smiled at all her memories she had of that fun time. Riley got a text and looked down, Josh had said he guess he lost his heart in **Metropolis.**

Maya nudged Riley, "What's going on? We're almost there."

Riley nodded and smiled, "Just tired I guess."

Maya agreed, "We're going to have a blast."

"Yes I think we are! We always have fun together, that's what I love about us."

Maya smiled at Riley's enthusiasm as they pulled up the driveway of the house. Riley's grandparents came running out excited to see them and hugged Riley, Maya and Auggie. Alan proclaimed to the adults, "All of us guys are going out to eat tonight. It will be the girls and Josh, Sorry Josh." Josh had walked up to them when Alan said this. Josh tried his best to hide any kind of excitement in his face. The clan went into the house where Cory and Shawn freshened up. Shawn was beaming, "You know Cor, I'm glad we're here! None of the guys back home are here so this will be a romance free vacation."

Cory tried to look like he agreed even though he whole heartedly thought it would be the exact opposite. He decided to get clarification to hide his true feelings, "You mean Farkle, Lucas and Zay?"  
"Yeah. And I mean I've got to admit Josh is a fine young man, He'll find a good girl somewhere. I like that Maya knows him now so know she can really be in the loop of the Mathews' family, I always was. Plus there is no danger of them getting together because Josh is Maya's best friend's uncle. He's your brother and I treat him like it so that's good."

Cory was amused by Shawn's musings and asked, "Why would the fact of being my brother and Riley's uncle do anything?"  
"Why would it not? It just doesn't make sense for that to happen so I conclude it won't."

Cory had to leave because he was just so amused by this. Alan was waiting and when Shawn came out they guys left. They said they would be home around 10. The woman already had dinner plans at home and were going into the family room to talk. Auggie was so tired that he decided to just go to bed early. Maya, Riley, and Josh decided to order pizza and watch a movie in the living room. They decided on My Fake Fiancé because the girls had the popular vote and Josh didn't really have any. The doorbell rang and Josh went and grabbed the pizza. They ate as the movie started and Riley and Maya whispered things to each other that Josh couldn't hear, which was good because it was about him mostly. Maya was sitting in the middle with Josh on her left and Riley on her right. Near the middle of the movie Maya's head bobbed and pretty soon she was laying on Josh's chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat perfectly content and fully asleep. The movie ended at 9:57 and Josh was incapable of moving due to the blonde sound asleep on him. Topanga came into the room to check on them and saw Riley gesturing to her. She walked over as they heard voices outside Josh mouthed for them to get Maya off as quickly as possible. Topanga swiftly walked over picked Maya up in a cradle position and walked to the room Riley and Maya would share. Riley tossed Josh the remote who quickly turned cable on and acted natural. Riley rushed out of the room as the men came inside the house.

"Hey Josh, you all alone?" Alan asked.

"Yup." Josh said as casually as he could. Shawn put his hands in his pockets, "Why are you watching say yes to the dress?"

Josh suddenly realized he hadn't changed the channel, "Um I was just flipping channels and stopped on this while it was a commercial."

Shawn nodded and Cory smiled as Topanga came back into the room and hugged him. She looked at Shawn, "Katy knows where your room is if you need to know ask her."

Cory looked around, "Well I think I'm going to retire."

The other two men murmured their agreement and Shawn and Alan walked into the family room where their wives were. Cory looked at Topanga and whispered, "Any Maya?"

Josh looked at him, "You know I'm still sitting here. Don't you want to do that in your room?"  
Topanga nodded, "Yeah, that's actually a good idea."

Topanga and Cory walked off and Topanga told Cory, "She fell asleep on his chest and was kind of snoring."

"I see."

In the girls' room Riley was crawling into bed and fell asleep while Maya was still sleeping soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember ya'll the bolded letters in the story is a song that will enhance the story experience.**

 **Joshaya I love Shawn being ignorant. You're going to like this chapter my dear. You really will.**

 **pilsmyfavoritefood Glad you like it. Here's another chapter**

 **Siennese thanks for the favorite! Shawn doesn't know about any of the Joshaya stuff. The only episode where he sees Josh and Maya together is Christmas and Josh was in denial. Therefore I thought it would be fun to have him not know about because even in Goodbye he didn't see the Joshaya thing. Thanks for the support xx**

The next day Maya felt a little run down so the family went and did their activities without her. Riley, being the sympathetic friend, took Maya by the shoulders, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Maya nodded groggily and Riley hugged her. Shawn was worried and looked around at everyone, "Is no one staying?"

Amy looked at Shawn, "Don't worry Shawn, Joshua had an early shift where he works and I can tell him to look after her when he gets back."  
Topanga smiled, "I don't think that will be a problem."

Then they left and Maya was left by herself so she went to the fridge to get some breakfast. She felt fine but she just didn't want to go the place everyone was going. Plus she did feel a little out of it. She flipped on the TV and started to eat her food. She didn't really know what she was watching so halfway through it she fell asleep. She woke up an hour later with someone sitting on the chair leg watching her.

"Oh Gosh." She jumped, "Why are you sitting there?"

Josh smiled, "You were drooling; it was kind of cute."

Maya wiped her mouth, "Yeah and that's kind of creepy and something a stalker would do."

Josh shrugged and walked towards the fridge, "My mom told me you weren't feeling well."

"I'm feeling much better thank you!"  
Josh walked back to the chair across from the couch, "So what are we watching?"

Maya looked at the screen, "I don't know." She looked at him, "Oh are you scared of me?"  
Josh continued looking at the TV as he said, "I'm scared of what you do to me. "

Maya's heart threatened to come out of her chest as she processed his words. They were constantly growing closer, each one fighting to resist the other. It was a constant struggle because what was a fantasy before seemed more like an approaching reality. She walked over to the chair, sat on the arm and looked coyly down at Josh. Josh looked up at her, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." She said as she turned on the arm and fell into Josh's lap. He looked at her trying not to smile, "Stop it."

"No." She liked being this close to him, he smelled like clean clothes, probably because he was wearing clean clothes, but she liked the smell. She got off his lap and returned to the couch. Maya looked at Josh, "When was your first kiss?"

Josh was a bit taken back, "If you count the 3 year old kiss. A little girl that liked me at that age kissed me. I was totally shocked so when Cory came in, he shooed the little girl away. So if that counts…"  
Maya laughed. Josh looked indignant, "What's so funny?"

"Was Topanga pregnant with Riley then?"

"Probably, I don't remember every detail because I kind of never wanted to remember that. Other than that I haven't kissed anyone. You?"

"No one. Riley was pretty quick and hasty to get her first kiss, I bet you saw that too. First crush, first date, and she kisses him. Then when that whole messy triangle stuff was going on and Lucas couldn't choose Farkle and Riley kissed before Farkle started dating Smackle. I was never keen on it. I always wondered what it would be like but never found someone special enough."

Josh was surprised how open Maya just got. He went and sat down on the coffee table right across from her. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled. Josh took a strand of hair and put it behind her ear he took her head and kissed the top of it then put his forehead on hers. A million thoughts racing through her head were suddenly wiped out as his lips gently touched her own causing her heart to slow. She held his neck and he pulled away. She whimpered pitifully and only to be shocked a moment later when Josh kissed her again, his hands tangling in her hair. They stood as Josh's arm slipped to her waist. He had to stop. He pulled away and looked at Maya. Her eyes were sparkling and he smiled and sat back down on the couch with Maya following. He laid his head in her lap and she petted his head. They just sat there for a moment until they heard a noise outside. Josh rocketed himself into the hallway to his room as Maya looked natural on the couch. Riley walked in and Maya looked at her, "That was a short trip."

Riley smiled, "The adults are still out but I was worried. You look better, there's a lot of color in your face. "

This made Maya nod and smile innocently. Riley walked to her and hugged her only to look at her, "Maya are you sure you're ok? Your heart is racing."

"I'm great. I need to finish something." Maya said as she raced to the room Riley and Maya shared. She scribbled a couple of things down and looked at it. She liked it so she rushed out of the room and bumped into Josh as he was trying to walk naturally out to the living room. She handed Josh the papers and told him they went with the necklace. Josh looked at the top, it said **Two Young Hearts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry guys but I lost all of my email so I don't have your reviews, Sorry :0 I do remember that someone liked the song references and to that person I say thank you because I love songs and I decided to try something different. I greatly appreciate all your reviews and hope you keep reviewing. The song in this chapter in by R5 and it is in bold when you need to listen to it.**

Josh was sitting in his room looking at the song Maya had given him when his door opened. He stuffed the papers underneath his pillow and saw both parents come in.

"What are you guys doing?" Josh asked curiously. Amy looked at Alan and said, "Riley and Maya are having time by themselves and so are Topanga and Cory."

"O….k…" Josh said suspiciously. Alan started, "We got a letter in the mail about your music in college. You are being asked to go California to try-out for a pretty substantial music position."

"But music isn't even my major."  
Amy nodded "We know honey but it's still a great opportunity and we think you should go. Of course you're the one that will in the end have to make the decision. It's only for a month this summer and if you get it you'll be offered an amazing career." They walked out.

Josh sighed it did seem great but California? Cons of this was it was far away from his family, it was far away from Maya. However isn't your college years supposed to be about finding a way to make a living?

Josh got out his phone and texted Maya

 **I know you're with Riley right now but can you come back as soon as possible?**

 **M: Aw does the wittle boing miss me?**

 **J: Maya**

 **M: What?  
J: I need to talk to you.**

 **M: is something wrong?  
J: I'll tell you later**

 **M: Ok** **?**

Riley came back from the bathroom, "Maya why don't we head back."

"Ok, why?"

"I think we should." Riley had gotten a text from Josh telling her exactly his dilemma. Maya frowned but didn't argue. They walked back to the house and Josh was sitting on the couch sweating nervously. Maya was a bit taken aback, "Is everything ok?"

Josh looked at Maya, "I got a career opportunity for music in California and I might take it."

Maya raised her eyebrow, "But you're only a sophomore in college and music isn't even your major."  
"I know it's a tryout thing and if I do well they will tutor me the rest of college."

Maya sat down and tried to process what she was hearing. Josh touched her shoulder, "It's for a month and then I'll text you after the month. Is that ok with you? If not I can stay."

Maya looked at Josh, "Josh, this is your future career we're talking about. If you get it this could be huge. How would I hold you back? I'm still in the part of high school where I don't really even need to think about college that much. I mean maybe it should be on my radar but I don't need to specifically think about it. This is the way you'll support yourself after college. Go and don't look back."  
"But…."

"Just go Josh."

"Ok." Josh smiled at Maya and Maya smiled back. She meant everything she had just said. As much as she didn't want him to go, he needed to go. A week later Josh left for California with everything he needed for the month. Maya didn't go say goodbye, not only did she hate goodbyes but also Shawn might be suspicious if she did. So she sat on the bed and decided to write.

 _Looking at it now_

 _it all seems so simple_

 _We were lying on your couch_

 _I remember_

 _You took a Polaroid of us_

 _Then discovered (then discovered)_

 _The rest of the world was black and white_

 _But we were in screaming color_

 _And I remember thinking_

Maya got off the bed and walked over to the nightstand to pull out another piece of paper. They were leaving Riley's grandparents tomorrow. The stay had been prolonged because everyone loved it in Philly and didn't really want to leave. Topanga had not cases so she thought why not. Of course it was summer so Cory wasn't working and Katy had quit her job at the diner. Riley walked in, "You ok Maya?"  
Maya nodded, "Yeah, I was just writing but I don't know what to do with it next so I think I'm going to stop."

Riley sat down on the bed and sighed, "As much as I love this place, I'll be happy to be home."

Maya nodded, "Yeah me too."  
***

Josh was in a taxi on the way to the airport. He had said bye to everyone at the house. Except Maya, she was nowhere to be found. He knew this was the right choice but he wasn't sure what exactly he was losing by leaving. Plus, it was only a month. In a month it would be August and he would be given a college career choice or just go back to the way he had been living his life. That was the way he understood it. Also he couldn't just stay back for Maya, even though next school year she would be a junior. A lot happens junior that is unexpected. Josh sighed and looked out the window. He was almost at the airport so he grabbed his bag and started to get out.

He got to the place where he was supposed to be and Josh walked into a modern building.

"Josh Matthews?" A pretty brunette in a suit-like outfit and a pony tail with a headset on. Josh managed a small smile and nodded, "Follow me!" She spun around her pony tail almost hit his face but so he stepped back. Josh followed her outside and they walked across the road ad continued past many buildings. She entered a building that had a sign that lodgings for the tryouts. She walked to a room and opened it, "This will be your room." Josh nodded, "Thank you."

The girl got up next to Josh and quietly said, "My room is across the street from this building, if you want mix it up." She licked her lips and walked out keeping her eyes on him and left. Josh looked shocked and he gulped and shivered. He looked around the room and took his bag and unzipped it. He saw a song. He picked it up, it was a song from Maya. He sat down and read it. The door opened and he jumped off the bed in case it was that assistant coming in again. Another guy came in and he was looking back at the door. Josh smiled, "The brunette?"

The guy turned around, "Yeah, I'm TJ."

"Josh."

"So that assistant person, I don't know if I was turned on or disturbed." TJ said.

"I was definitely creeped out. She seemed desperate and ick." Josh said.

 **1 month later**

Maya had assumed that Josh had moved on. When she had scrolled through explore on Instagram she saw a picture of Josh. She opened it and it was a picture that looked like either he pretended not see the picture being taken or he really didn't know is was being taken. The caption was, 'look at this hottie ;)' the photo was from an account name of Staceyxoxo. She wanted to ask him but she was sure he was busy. A notification popped up. It was from Josh.

 **J: if you've seen that insta picture of me that was the assistant here. She makes moves on most of the guys in the area. When she finds one she really likes she'll post it. I don't know if you looked but she mainly posts herself in compromising positions or guys she likes. I learned all of this from a guy here on campus that used to know her well because they grew up together. he honestly didn't know how she still had the job she had. Her boss is ignorant of this.**

 **M: What's her boss's name?**

 **J: Samuel Jones**

 **M: OK**

Maya got onto the college website and found Samuel's email. She emailed him this email:

 _Dear sir, I do not know if you are aware of your assistant's actions towards your clients. She seems to be in need of assistance in some way or another. Please email if you have further questions or concerns._

 _Maya Hunter_

She received an email back that said he was aware of her attitude but didn't know it went that far. She had had an extremely hard life and this was how she coped he supposed. He hadn't fire her but he had put in the care of someone that take care of her and renew her from the condition. Maya was glad of this. She then went about her day.

Josh was walking to the main building when Mr. Jones walked up, "A few other councilor's and I want to talk to you. Do you have time now?"

Josh nodded. Mr. Jones walked into a building directly next to the main building. When Josh walked in the councilors smiled, "Have a seat. As you know we have been looking for someone for the career opportunity. You Josh, are perfect for the position. We have places in Paris, Monaco and Vegas. You can also go to Miami where we have a mansion you can have if you prove yourself worthy."  
Josh nodded thoughtfully. One of the councilors said, "This is a great opportunity. It could me the Oscars, Grammy's and many more. Or if you prefer we can send you back to New York and work at the place that will be operational at the end of the year."

Josh thought a moment, this seemed wonderful. He could go anywhere they mentioned but somehow it didn't feel right. He felt like New York was the best choice. "New York."

The councilors were a little confused, "Why?"

"I don't know. That just feels right." Josh said.

"Ok, we'll send you back to New York."

Josh went back to the room and packed, he headed to the airport and got on a plane. During the plane ride he wrote a song. He entitled it **If I can't be with you.**

Josh walked into the Matthews' apartment and Maya jumped on him hugging him. When she stopped Shawn walked in. "Josh! It's good to have you back. I heard your new song and man who is that about? That person is so lucky to have you."

Maya was little confused but didn't really care. Josh looked at Maya and sighed, he turned back around and faced Shawn, "Shawn I'm in love with your daughter."

Maya's mouth dropped and she stared at both Shawn and Josh. Shawn looked dumbfounded as well, "Wow, um ok. Well I guess that's fine but I'll keep a close eye on you." Shawn told him. Josh nodded. Shawn folded his arms, "No funny business, if you break her heart your dead."

"Ok."

Maya's mouth was still wide open trying to process what had just happened. Josh turned around and looked sheepishly at Maya. Maya gulped and stuttered, "You… You are?"

"Without a doubt."

Maya reached up and kissed him, "I love you too."

 **I think this is going to be the end because I'm not really inspired to write it anymore. I hope you liked it thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long! I thought I had posted the first chapter of the new story a while ago but I just found out that I only uploaded to the document manager... Oops. It is up now if you want to read it and thank you for your patience, I'll be updating more since it's summer now.


End file.
